New Flagstaff Missions
__TOC__ Missions AP Mission(s) *Neighborhood Watch **Neighborhood Watch (2) **Neighborhood Watch (3) **Neighborhood Watch (4) (1 AP) *United We Fall (sends player to the Insurgent Camp) **United We Fall (2) **United We Fall (3) **United We Fall (4) (1 AP) *Biological Curiosities (sends player to Underworks) **Biological Curiosities (2) **Biological Curiosities (3) **Biological Curiosities (4) (requires Medicine 60) **Biological Curiosities (5) **Biological Curiosities (6) **Biological Curiosities (7) **Biological Curiosities (8) (2 AP) **Clean Vengeance **Revolution's Heirs **Revolution's Heirs (2) **Revolution's Heirs (3) (Group Mission; Sabotage Bomb Schematics) *Gene-Crossed Lovers (acquired in the Underworks) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (2) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (3) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (4) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (5) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (6) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (7) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (8) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (9) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (10) (2 AP) **Gene-Crossed Lovers (11) *The Doctor's Peril (acquired in the Underworks) **The Doctor's Peril (2) **Operation Double Eagle **Operation Double Eagle (2) (Timed Mission) **Operation Double Eagle (3) **Operation Double Eagle (4) **Operation Double Eagle (5) **Operation Double Eagle (6) **Toner Level Low **The Winters Legacy (2 AP) *New Blood **New Blood (2) **New Blood (3) **Bad Blood **Bad Blood (2) **Hot-blooded **Hot-blooded (2) **Hot to Trot (Underborscht Recipe) **Hot to Trot (2) (sends player to Devon Township) **Science on the Trot **Not Rocket Science **Not Rocket Science (2) (sends players back to New Flagstaff) **Drug Tsarevna (sends players to Last Stop) **Liberty or Death **Liberty or Death (2) **And Justice for All (1 AP, Group Mission, Strengthened Sickle, Skull Opener) **:At this point one is given a choice for faction rep or no faction for townsperson rep. ***And Justice for All (Enforcer) (+7500 Enforcer rep) ***And Justice for All (Tech) (+7500 Tech rep) ***And Justice for All (Traveler) (+7500 Traveler rep) ***And Justice for All (CHOTA) (+7500 Chota rep) ***And Justice for All (Vista) (+7500 Vista rep) ***And Justice for All (Lightbearer) (+7500 Lightbearer rep) ***And Justice for All (Neutral) (+7500 Townsperson rep) NPC Faction Mission(s) Bankers Faction Mission(s) *In the Details (+1000 Banker rep) ** Friendly Persuasion ** Friendly Persuasion (2) ** Friendly Persuasion (3) ** Friendly Persuasion (4) (+1000 Bankers rep, Aluminum Bat) ** Cooking up Trouble ** Outside Influence (+1000 Bankers rep) ** Outside Influence (2) (Group Mission) (+1000 Bankers rep, TempestTech SG-42, Sawn-off LA 20, Reconstructed M-32) *Traveling Turncoat **Traveling Turncoat (2) (+1000 Bankers rep) **Line of Questioning **Line of Questioning (2) **To Reign In Hell **To Reign In Hell (2) (+1000 Bankers rep, Guardsman's Shoulder Armor, Hard Hat) **Line of Credit (+1000 Bankers rep) (sends player to Blaine) *Unionized (Group Mission) (+1000 Bankers rep, 2x Militia Thigh Armor) *Equipment Salvage (+1000 Bankers rep) Franklin's Riders Faction Mission(s) *Union-Busting (+2000 Franklin's Riders rep) ** -- Free the Riders ** Union-Busting (2) (+50 Franklin's Riders rep, 20x Scrap Silver) ** Make Chase (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) (sends player to Blaine) ** Finish the Job (+750 Franklin's Riders rep) Other Town Mission(s) *Mission: Road to Reconstruction (rotates through the following repeatable quests.) **Mission: Road to Reconstruction (Scrap Steel) **Mission: Road to Reconstruction (Scrap Aluminum) **Mission: Road to Reconstruction (Scrap Fasteners) *A Remorseless Fang *Mulligan's Need **Mulligan's Need (2) **Mulligan's Need (3) **Mulligan's Need (4) **Mulligan's Need (5) **Mulligan's Need (6) (sends player to Purgatory Grotto near Credit Bend) **Mulligan's Need (7) (Timed Mission) *Walking Tall (Group Mission) *Lost City **Lost City (2) (sends player to Credit Bend) **Lost City (3) sends player to Purgatory Grotto near Credit Bend) **Lost City (4) **Lost City (5) **Lost City (6) **Lost City (7) **Lost City (8) **Lost City (9) **Provident Elixir **Provident Elixir (2) (sends player to Lost City, which is southwest of Blaine) **Provident Elixir (3) **Provident Elixir (4) **Provident Elixir (5) **Provident Elixir (6) **Lost No Longer (New Flagstaff Charm Bandana, Map to the Lost City, achievement Get Lost (Unlock the secrets of Lost City)) *The Archive Coalition (Northfields) *Completing the above mission gives access to the following missions: **The Northfields Omnibus (5 AP) ***The Northfields Omnibus (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Ragged Aramex, 2x Ragged Kevlar or 2x Scrap Titanium) **Northfields Armorcraft Set (Choice of 3x Salvaged Fasteners, 2x Salvaged Plastic or 1x Scrap Carbon Steel) ***Northfields Armorcraft Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Tattered Silk, 2x Salvaged Iron or 1x Ragged Synthetic Cloth) **Northfields Ballistics Set (Choice of 3x Impure Geologic Chemical, 2x Common Toxin or 1x Scrap Carbon Steel) ***Northfields Ballistics Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Salvaged Glass, 1x Treated Wood or 2x Salvaged Lead) **Northfields Cooking Set (Choice of 3x Questionable Grain, 2x Questionable Milk or 1x Common Stimulant) ***Northfields Cooking Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Questionable Vegetable, 2x Questionable Reptile Meat or 3x Tainted Berries) **Northfields Geology Set (Choice of 3x Impure Geologic Chemical, 2x Salvaged Plastic or 1x Salvaged Steel) ***Northfields Geology Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Salvaged Coal, 2x Salvaged Iron or 1x Common Copper) **Northfields Medicine Set (Choice of 3x Potato, 2x Impure Healing Accelerant or 1x Common Stimulant) ***Northfields Medicine Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 1x Impure Healing Accelerant, 1x Impure Antiseptic or 1x Impure Pain Killer) **Northfields Mutagenics Set (Choice of 3x Impure Biologic Chemical, 2x Impure Healing Accelerant or 1x Salvaged Steel) ***Northfields Mutagenics Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Scrap Plastic, 2x Scrap Injector or 1x Common Toxin) **Northfields Nature Set (Choice of 3x Green Pepper, 2x Salvaged Plastic or 1x Common Stimulant) ***Northfields Nature Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Cracked Egg, 2x Questionable Reptile Meat or 2x Tainted Berries) **Northfields Science Set (Choice of 3x Impure Botanic Chemical, 2x Common Toxin or 1x Salvaged Steel) ***Northfields Science Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Salvaged Gears, 1x Salvaged Paper or 1x Pen) **Northfields Weaponry Set (Choice of 3x Salvaged Fasteners, 2x Impure Healing Accelerant or 1x Scrap Carbon Steel) ***Northfields Weaponry Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Scrap Aluminum, 2x Impure Adhesive or 2x Tattered Leather) **Northfields Combat Collection (1 AP; Choice of 3x Impure Pain Killer or 2x Tattered Silk) ***Northfields Combat Collection (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Impure Pain Killer or 2x Tattered Silk) **Northfields Research Collection (1 AP; Choice of 3x Impure Acid or 2x Salvaged Silver) ***Northfields Research Collection (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Impure Acid or 2x Salvaged Silver) **Northfields Support Collection (1 AP; Choice of 3x Impure Antitoxin or 2x Salvaged Glass) ***Northfields Support Collection (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Impure Antitoxin or 2x Salvaged Glass) *Wolf Gulping *Old Time Rock 'N Roll **Old Time Rock 'N Roll (2) **Old Time Rock 'N Roll (3) **Old Time Rock 'N Roll (4) *The Mutant Threat (sends player to the Human League's Camp Purity) **The Mutant Threat (2) **The Mutant Threat (3) **The Mutant Threat (4) Faction Mission(s) Enforcer Mission(s) *Weaselly Little Bastard (requires 3500 Enforcer faction to begin) **Weaselly Little Bastard (2) **Weaselly Little Bastard (3) **Weaselly Little Bastard (4) **Weaselly Little Bastard (5) Outside Town Mission(s) Insurgents Camp *Bloody Badges (Group Mission) Shangri-La (Shiva's Favored Camp) *All Things Must Change The Underworks *Art Appreciation *New Flagstaff Book Club *Music Lover Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Rest of the Story (sends player from Flagstaff Freedom drop box to Shackleton Endurance drop box) 2018 Halloween Event Missions Bankers Missions *Banking on Bounties (Sector 2) (Choice of Skullshot Two, Sawn-Off Skullblaster Two or Medium Crunch) Tech Missions *Zombie Decoy (Sector 2)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Zombie Decoy (Sector 2)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Traveler Missions *Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 2)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 2)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Lightbearer Missions *Curing the Common Clone (Sector 2)(1) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 2)(2) (5x Brain Rot Cure) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 2)(3) (5x Brain Rot Cure; Repeatable) 2018 First Night Event Missions *Boxing Day (New Flagstaff) *Bring Me Some Figgy Pudding (New Flagstaff) **More Figgy Pudding (New Flagstaff) *Deck the Hills (New Flagstaff) **Holiday Spirit (New Flagstaff) **Holiday Album (New Flagstaff) *Hangin' 'Round the Mistletoe (New Flagstaff) *Light the Darkness (New Flagstaff) **Light the Darkness (New Flagstaff)(2) *Operation Nice List (New Flagstaff) **Operation Nice List (New Flagstaff)(2) **Operation Nice List (New Flagstaff)(3) **Operation Nice List (New Flagstaff)(4) **Operation Naughty List (New Flagstaff) **Operation Naughty List (New Flagstaff)(2) **Operation Naughty List (New Flagstaff)(3) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (New Flagstaff) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (New Flagstaff)(2) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (New Flagstaff) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (New Flagstaff)(2) *The Goose is Getting Fat (New Flagstaff) **More Goose (New Flagstaff) Holiday Event Exchange Missions *Delightful Desserts *Fabulous Foodstuffs *Gift of the Mad Jai (Northfields) *Luscious Libations *Terrific Toys Notes Completing the mission chains Gene-Crossed Lovers, Revolution's Heirs and Mulligan's Need awards you the following Wastelander achievement: Category:New Flagstaff